Hallucinations
by TherightfulqueenofLuna
Summary: Winter was twelve I had no idea what was going on at first. It was a beautiful cobalt sky, a perfect day. Earth was entirely in view from the palace. We were in Winter's bedroom, playing the Princess and the Guard. She was laughing, like usual, when I noticed something. Something was off in those large, chocolate eyes. I was going to ask if something was wrong, when Winter fell off
1. Chapter 1

Please understand that this is my first fanfiction, and I'd really like some tips, if you'd be kind enough to give some. Hope you enjoy reading!

Jacin's POV

Winter was twelve when she first got her hallucination. I had no idea what was going on at first. It was a beautiful cobalt sky, a perfect day. Earth was entirely in view from the palace. We were in Winter's bedroom, playing the Princess and the Guard. She was laughing, like usual, when I noticed something. Something was off in those large, chocolate eyes. I was going to ask if something was wrong, when Winter fell off her bed. She landed heavily on the thick, woolen rug. I rushed over to her, only to find her twitching uncontrollably. Her eyes flicked open. "The-The walls..." She whispered to me. "C-Can't you see the walls are bleeding?" _Oh no. I had heard of symptoms like these before. Lunar sickness._ The thought struck me. Winter had stopped using her glamour after the servant was killed. Winter started speaking again. "C-Can we ask the ser-servants to clean up the blood? T-There's so much..." She trailed off. I looked Winter in the eyes. As her eyes met mine, I said slowly, coaxingly, "Winter. It's not real. Stay with me, Winter." Winter's eyes seemed to clear. She nodded slowly. "It's not real." She echoed. "It seemed so real." I replied, "Winter, this is lunar sickness. If you don't use your glamour, these hallucinations will keep coming, and they'll be worse." Winter stood up. "No, I can't use my glamour. Jacin, don't you see?. It only brings sorrow."

I had to stay with Winter. I was the only one who could help her. I was the only one who could get her away from the hallucinations. And they were getting worse. Sudden fits at anytime. But I couldn't stay. Thaumaturge Mira chose me to be her pilot and guard. There was no way I could escape. Winter was going to be alone. No one to hold her hand when she cried. No one to hold her close and say they weren't real. No one to hold off the blood and monsters. I had to leave with Thaumaturge Mira, to Earth, for a short time. As the ship was leaving Artemisia Port, I saw Winter's bedroom window from inside the ship.

 _Goodbye,_ I thought in my head. _Princess, it seems like you'll have to face the monsters without your guard this time._


	2. Chapter 2

As I flew the podship, I could tell Sybil was watching me. Steeling myself over, I tried to be blank. As blank as a slate. No emotion, no expression. To be the perfect guard.

We were in the outer sectors now. Sybil commanded, or more rather glamoured me to stop. I was so tired of being glamoured. As if those fancy lunar big heads shouldn't even waste their breath to talk to me. As my limbs landed the podship, I opened up the landing hatch. Sybil walked in front of me, while I followed, exactly 10 paces away. Why did I ever have to be a guard? Why couldn't I have been an earthen, or even an android?

Anything but this life of lies and trickery I lived in. We were in Sector RM-9. Sybil moved ever so gracefully, her thin lips stretched into a malicious smile. As the regolith workers hustled away, Sybil said to me in her clear, high, aristocractic voice, "There are some matters we need to discuss with this sector." I wanted to recoil, to yell, to do anything, but I stilled myself. Sybil and the queen knew how I cared for Winter. One mindless move for me, torture or even death to Winter. That was how the Queen worked. Blackmail and empty promises. But I will not let them turn me into a mindless guard. I will not. As that thought settled into my brain, Sybil glamoured me into coming to her side. So much for that thought, I thought to myself. In front of Sybil was a cowering man, on his knees, whimpering. Sybil looked down at him with disgust. "We found him trying to steal food from the maglev trains." Sybil continued, "We must make an example of this." The man pleaded. "No, no! I did it f-for my ch-children, th-they're s-s-starving! Please!" He stopped abruptly. _Glamoured._ Walking stiffly while crying, Sybil beckoned for me to follow her. I did. As we entered the square in the middle of the town, the man turned his eyes to me. They were olive green, and in his eyes showed the sorrow of a thousand worlds. Sybil jerked her head at me. Handed me a gun. "Finish him and save him from his misery." The man screamed. "No, NO! Oh no," he whispered. "My children, Ze" He never finished, for that was when I pulled the trigger.

As I flew the podship, towards Earth, I could not shake the feeling of agony as I killed that man. There was no difference between me and the other guards now. We were the same. And yet, with all my emotions trying to reach me, the only emotion I felt was towards Winter. What would she do if she knew what I had done?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and tips! Sorry for all the short chapters, starting to lack inspiration, he..._

Earth. The blue planet. As I followed Sybil, I noticed how quaint it appeared to Artemisia. Either that or Lunars really have a thing for jewels. A boy about my age was waiting in front of us, along with another man. The boy I recognized right away. Prince Kaito.

He tried to look pleased to see us, but I could sense distrust in his copper eyes. The man next to him, Konn Torin, Emperor Rikan's advisor, bowed to us. Mainly Sybil. He spoke, "We welcome you to Earth, Thaumartauge Mira." Sybil curtly nodded, then bowed to Prince Kaito. "Your highness," She smirked. "How _lovely_ it is to see you." I could see Kaito stiffen, but he just smiled, a bit forced, and replied, "Let me take you to your rooms."

The palace was very grand, actually. I was led away from Sybil (Thank God), and escorted to another room, in the same hall, only farther away. Kaito led me himself. Tension ran through him, I could tell. He nodded at me and left. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He doesn't know a thing. But after all, what Earthen does?


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to start updating Hallucinations maybe once a week, so the updates won't be as close together as usual.**

It was three months. Three months in Earth. Three months being a guard. Three months without Winter. I worried about her daily. I couldn't help myself. I knew her hallucinations might get out of hand without me. I needed to go back and take care of Winter. But how could I, a lowly guard, ever be able to persuade Sybil to let me go? I was chosen specifically for this. I could die if I defied orders. Or even worse, Winter would pay the price. I hated how she always appeared in my head. How whenever I guarded Sybil, I thought about Winter, of her beautiful chocolate hair and angelic smile, how she was suffering with Levana. I lived with a rage in me. But I learned never to show it. If you do, Levana uses that weak spot to her advantage. I hated lunars. And most of all, I hated myself.

Glamoured and glamoured again. As if my body wasn't even my own. And the earthens were trying so hard to please us lunars. Sybil always had her smug smile on, looking secretive and mysterious. Levana was coming soon. To Earth. Maybe Winter would come with her. But even if she did, it would just be more hard for me. My life plan was already ruined. I shouldn't let Levana take my love away too. I can't have that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I think I might stop the fic here and start a new one. Thanks to 1221 Bookworm for all the helpful reviews you gave!-TherightfulqueenofLuna**

I would never be able to see Winter again. I overheard Sybil talking to Queen Levana. How they would marry Winter off. How I would stay as Sybil's faithful guard and pilot. How the rest of my life would end. I would never be able to go back to my childhood fantasies. All I thought of was Winter. Her face was imprinted in the backs of my eyelids. How I would hear her voice, but only in my head. How I would see a flash of black curls...belonging to someone else.

 _"What do you want to be when you grow up, Jacin?" Winter asked me. We were six at the time._

 _"I'm gonna be a doctor." I replied. Winter smiled. "You'd be a great doctor, Jacin. And I'll be your number one patient!"_

 _"Yeah-_

"Clay." The sharp words of Sybil cut through the pleasant memories. I lifted my head. "Come." Sybil demanded. "The Queen will be here soon." Dread filled through my blood. Sybil turned on her heel, a graceful turn that I knew she practiced.

The day Levana came, the sun was bright and dazzling. The ship of regolith landed, and out came Queen Levana. A perfect specimen. As all the regal hellos and superior glances were passed, Levana went over to Prince Kai and started talking. I shifted my gaze back to the ship, and felt emptiness filling my heart. Winter was my only thought.

 _Winter._


End file.
